The Sword's Grand Order
by Lsilver19
Summary: Why me? Well, This is fine, it's fine At least I don't have to fight Gods anymore, HaHa wait, where did Demon Gods come from? ...I hate my life


**A/N: now then, a new story, something I absolutely need to write, because this story is blocking progress for all other stories, I recently started playing Fate/Grand order, the US one, I've been killing it, whale friends and all. Got Jeanne, lvl 70 ATM(hard to get those Monuments) anyways for those who wanna add me, friend code is 706,613,937, name is Silver, Also drop your name in the reviews or something, so that I can kick someone and add you, with that out of the way, let's start!**

 **Oh btw, this is like another route to my other story High school of heroes: Re**

 **Also, just a friendly reminder**

 **"..." = Talking**

 **'...' = thinking**

 **"..." Np's and the like**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

...

"Senpai, please wake up"

...

Shirou opened his eyes to see a rather cute girl with light pink coloured hair, one of her eyes were hidden behind her bangs, and the other was behind her black rimmed glasses.

"Fou! Fou! Kyuu!"

He looked down and saw a mix between a cat a dog and a squirrel, he had no idea how it worked, but it did.

The small creature jumped on top of his shoulders and nuzzled against him.

"you're the only other person Fou has taking a liking to"

"Fou?"

The girl glanced at the creature on his shoulder.

"Yes, Fou, he is a privileged life form that is allowed to roam all of Chaldea freely"

"Fou! Fou!"

The creature-Fou jumped down from his shoulder and walked away, and all Shirou could think was

'please don't be the same primate murder that's hell-bent on Destroying all of humanity'

"So, Senpai, do you like sleeping on hard surfaces like the floor"

Shirou blinked at the question.

"Huh? Not actually I prefer a warm soft bed more, but being able to sleep anywhere anytime is a habit I forced myself to learn"

Now the girl blinked

"Is that so..."

"Who are you anyways"

"Oh no, I'm no one important, I mean, I do have a name, a proper name, but it's not worth remembering"

"So that's where you were"

After hearing the third voice and looking at the source, there was only one thing going through his mind

'Fuck my life...'

"My name is Leff Leynor, and who might you be, a master candidate?"

Over the course of his life, Shirou had learned the ability to smile at nod at even the most disgusting of things

"Yeah, my name is Emiya Shirou"

And by all that is holy, 'Leff Leynor' was probably the 17th most disgusting thing he had seen in his rather long life

"I see, do you know him from somewhere Mashu?"

The girl shook her head

"No, I just found him sleeping on the floor"

'Leff' raised his eyebrows

A liberal use of Structural analysis, revealed a not so surprising thing

'Yup, it's definitely a demon God...Fuck my life'

"Oh, is that so, going through his first Spiritron dive must've taken a lot out of him"

'Just smile and nod Shirou, just smile and nod...and wait for the opportunity to stab him with something, preferably something pointy'

"Yeah, I guess so"

Leff nodded and pointed down the hallway

"Anyways, you should make your way to the command room for orientation, I would be quick if I were you"

'...this guy knows me somehow'

He looked around a bit

"Can I watch the orientation?"

Mashu asked Leff

"Well...if you stand in the back, I'm sure no one would mind, but why?"

"Senpai might fall asleep on the way, so it would be better if I accompanied him"

Leff nodded with a quiet chuckle, a dark chuckle if one listened close enough

"That's fine, let's make ways"

-(Line break)-

'...'

That pretty much summed up Shirou's mind at the moment.

He thought he could live a peaceful life, but no~

Fate just loved to shove it in his face.

No matter which Emiya Shirou, putting 'save' and 'world' in one sentence would pretty much guarantee his help.

On the other hand

'The blue-globe like thing is definitely rigged''

he sighed

'let's see...it's the year 2017, I didn't Join the 5th holy grail war this time around, so how does this guy know me...'

Shirou groaned and palmed his face

'Fuck my life'

"Emiya! Would you get in the coffin already!"

He looked up and saw the angry, but cute face of Olga Marie Animusphere

'well...then again, after what I witnessed, even the ugliest of girls can be called cute in comparison...well Olga Marie is still a beauty...oh and the bombs about to go off...fuck my life'

Shirou jumped from his seat and tackled the director down, he then proceeded to create a shield around him.

*Boom*

'Shit! I misjudged the strength of this bomb...the other masters, damnit!'

He looked down and saw that Olga Marie was confused, but seemed to be relatively okay.

He got up and scanned the area

"Tsk, only one survivor..."

"Emiya! What's happening!?"

"I don't know, my instincts kicked in at the last moment and I tackled you down, seems like someone planted a bomb...right under you as well"

The directors face went chalk white

"Wha-Ho- The other Masters!"

"Dead."

The director tried to get up, but her strength failed her, it seemed that she had become quite disoriented

With a sigh Shirou picked her up in a bridal carry, and looked around once more

"I knew it...that Leff guy is nowhere to be seen"

"What!? Leff! Leff! Where are you!?"

Shirou groaned, how was he supposed to tell her that Leff was actually a Demon God, and possibly the one responsible for this mishap.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Mashu, and she was bleeding from her head.

Shirou made his way towards her, and he saw she was covered in debris

"Mashu, are you okay?"

"Senpai...take the director and leave...just leave me here..."

Shirou clicked his tongue

"Of course not! I'm not leaving you here"

The director who was quiet all this time finally raised her voice

"What! Cha-Chaldea turned red!?"

Looking behind him it was indeed the case, the blue globe had turned into a red globe

"Warning, Warning, Humanity not detected within a 100 years from now, Survival of humanity not guaranteed...Starting Rayshift...searching for possible Masters...Master Emiya Shirou found, beginning Rayshift"

Mashu hearing that made a request to Shirou

"Senpai...could you grab my hand"

Shirou did as told, and then all of a sudden his vision was covered in white, the feeling was the same as whenever he transversed using the Kaleidoscope.

When he opened his eyes, what welcomed him was a scene straight from hell itself.

There was fire everywhere, the buildings were mostly all burned to the ground, and there was no sign of any survivors

'Isn't this Fuyuki? Is this the end of the fourth holy grail war? No...that fire didn't extend to here...'

"This place...it must be a Singularity"

The silence was broken by the director who spoke from Shirou's arms

"It would seem so...Senpai..no, Master are you alright?"

He turned back to see Mashu, and he had to take a double take, she was wearing quite the lewd outfit, a black form fitting one that showed off her thighs and stomach, while accentuating her curves

"It's always the quiet ones isn't it..."

Mashu had the decency to blush

"Senpai! No wait! This happened when I made the deal with a servant! I swear I'm not a pervert!"

While listening to her excuses Shirou looked at the Shield

'Galahad's shield eh...this is my first time seeing it...and stored within my reality marble...+1 to an infinite number of weapons'

"Wait...what!? How come it happened now of all times!? We've been trying for years!"

Mashu silently gesturing the director to shut up, poor girl was trying to keep a secret about something

Shirou deadpanned, the Director was quite something...but on the other hand, he could understand her current thoughts right now, to have something you've worked on your entire life suddenly come crashing down...he could relate

"Director"

"I mean I- What the hell is that!?"

"We're surrounded"

Mashu so helpfully supplied the obvious

...he supposed this entire predicament was getting on his nerves too...well lucky for him, he had an entire army of skeleton thingy's and shadow thingy's to vent on

"Mashu, protect the Director"

"Roger, what about you Master"

"I'll take care of all the hostiles"

"Wait! What do you mean by take care of!? Aren't you a civilian!?"

The director maybe cute, but she was quite annoying

With a sigh, Shirou chanted his one and only Unique Aria

"...Trace, On"

A giant one sided sword-axe appeared in his hand, it was made out a black metal like substance, this weapon was called Nine lives blade works, it was a weapon he gleaned from one of his alternatives memories, the original thing belonged to the Berserker of the 5th holy grail war A.K.A. Heracles, and was made out of stone, but he altered the information of the sword and turned it one made out of a metal much like obsidian, but less brittle, and more sharper.

"What is that!?"

By this point, it was easy to understand who was talking without even needing to know

"I'll explain later...if I'm in the mood for it that is"

Without waiting for a response Shirou literally jumped into the middle of the Army of monsters sword in hand.

The monsters identified him as the more dangerous target and went after him

Meanwhile, Shirou pondered

'Should I kill the all with one strike...or should I take my time...?'

A sword descended towards him, without any conscious thoughts Shirou shifted his body and cleaved the skeleton into multiple pieces

"Kill them all in one attack it is..."

Shirou hefted the sword on his shoulder and pointed his hands to the sky.

As if on command, multiple Noble phantasm's appeared out of nowhere

Shirou swung his hand down and the noble phantasm's followed suit, it was a rain of colors and then it ended as soon as it began.

The battle ground was filled with swords and the withering form of his enemies, soon the Swords also turned into blue particles and disappeared.

Meanwhile Shirou had a thinking face on

'I should've use my weaker ones...mana isn't really a problem for me, it's just that due to the reality altering abilities of some of the weapons the landscape here might be changed forever even if we fix the singularity...Well, it was already burning so...meh i guess?'

"What the hell was that!?"

'she just can't keep her mouth shut can she...Welp, time to use my harem protagonist charms'

Shirou approached the director and ruffled her hair, this was made easier due to the height difference.

"Director...I know that everything has literally gone to hell...but you should stop blaming yourself, all that anger and sadness doesn't suit your face...I think you'd look much better with a smile..."

The results, were as expected, she blushed up a storm and started stuttering like a certain Tsundere would, it helped their personalities were quite similar..

'Thank you, Harem protagonist charms'

"Senpai...what was that?"

Shirou sighed, but answered nonetheless

"That, my dear Kouhai was a unique mage craft that belongs only to the existence known as 'Emiya Shirou' it's possible due to me being the incarnation of a Sword..."

Their faces paled considerably, and Shirou feeling a little mean gave out more information

"Anything that can be categorised as a 'weapon' I can recreate with my mage craft, doesn't matter if it's a noble phantasm or not, I can also see and understand all the information of said weapon, whether it be their history, name or even how it's used"

Both their jaws were hanging loose by this point, and inwardly Shirou had a smug grin

'It's always nice to see people gape at how absolutely broken my abilities are'

The director recovered first...and then as if remembering something snapped her fingers

"Ah, that's right, according to our Records there's a counter Guardian who can be summoned as a Heroic spirit named 'Emiya'...is that you?"

Shirou made a so-so gesture

"It is...but at the same time it isn't, it's a alternate future version of me that accepted Alaya's contract and became a Counter Guardian, in fact I met him once or twice...I actually killed him during our last meeting"

"..."

"..."

He didn't know why exactly, but their shocked faces were amusing to see, he just wished he had a camera...wait

"Trace, on"

*Click*

Their blushing faces were cute

*Click*

Their angry faces were also quite cute

*Click*

Their faces while they lunged for him were cute too

*Click*

It's moments like these that made him enjoy life

-(line break)-

Shirou had managed to disperse the camera before they could get it, as a result they fell on him and got into quite a compromising position

It was probably the ecchi factor of his harem protagonist trait.

They both had fallen on him with their 'assets' pressed against his face...

He wished he could copy their faces at that moment and save it in his reality marble, but alas, whilst his skills were really convenient, they weren't that convenient.

Now they were walking towards the local leyline so that they could set up communication with Chaldea, he was leading them since he was quite familiar with the streets, it was the local temple after all, where the greater grail resided.

Directly behind him was the Director and Mashu

while Shirou could protect himself, The director had no such scope, so Mashu was assigned to protecting her.

He also noticed the forlorn expression in the director's face, he also knew interfering with that face of hers would raise flags and probably unlock her route...well advance her route, since he had already unlocked it...

He envied the life of the Emiya Shirou who became an otaku, when he got back to Chaldea, he was diving straight into anime culture.

On the other hand, that version of Emiya Shirou was actually a Limited/ zero over, who went to another dimension...he was really op since he was somehow able to copy weapons in anime's and games, it was thanks to the Kaleidoscope that he was also able to add them to his reality marble.

He also wondered who among them was stronger, since they both essentially were the same person until the time came for him to go to another dimension, they had all the same abilities, and were probably equally matched, so it would most likely devolve into a fight to see who outlasted who

He was cut from his musings when he heard the irritated voice of the director, who was probably a bit angry with him for the incident.

"Shirou..."

Route definitely unlocked

"How do you know these streets so well?"

"Well...other than the fact that multiple 'Emiya Shirou's' lived here their entire lives, I was also born here"

'in this new life'

"I see, but how are you so strong? Weren't you a civilian?"

Shirou scratched his cheek

"That's.. actually a difficult question to answer...but essentially yes, I was a civilian in this life, I joined Chaldea, and got tired because I have never used my magic much in 'this' life?

"What do you mean by 'this' life?"

"Are you two familiar with the third magic? Heaven's feel?"

The two halted in their steps and looked at him with a surprised face

"...you know what? I'm not even ask anymore, for my sanity, what I must ask though, why was none of this in your profile"

"...wow, I actually thought you'd just skim over the profiles of most of the civilian masters...you're quite dedicated to your work aren't you?"

Shirou walked towards her and ruffled her hair, as expected she pouted, it was really cute.

"But, to answer your question, I honestly didn't think I'd have to utilize my skills here, since I thought the servants would do most of the fighting...that, and I actually didn't completely listen to the explanation provided, I just heard "save the world" and boom, I'm here"

"I-is that so..."

Although the director looked a bit miffed at being patted in the head, she was blushing quite a lot and made no movements to remove the hand

"Senpai...I also have a question"

"Shoot"

Mashu brought her shield forward

"Since you can gleam the information of any weapon type noble phantasm..can you tell me the name of mine?"

Shirou looked at Mashu and shook his head

"I'm sorry Mashu, I can't tell you it's name, it's something you have to figure out yourself, but what I can tell you is that this shield belonged to Galahad... actually more than a shield, this is like the round table itself, the shield represents everything the knights of the round table stood for"

"Galahad..."

Mashu looked at her shield with new found wonder

"But why can't you just tell her the name?"

"Because, even if I did, she wouldn't be able to properly activate it, contrary to popular belief, just Shouting the name of the noble phantasm is not enough, you need to recreate the 'feeling' behind it, the same feeling the hero had when they activated their noble phantasm for the first time"

"...I didn't know using noble phantasm's was actually this complicated"

Shirou shrugged

"For a hero, it's as easy as breathing to use their noble phantasm, but for other people, they wouldn't even know where to start in order to activate it, mana cost aside"

"Senpai, you can activate any noble phantasm anytime you time you want, right?"

"Yeah, since I can see the history of the weapon, I can also replicate the feeling needed to activate it"

"I see, but then what about the mana cost? You can't possibly keep using noble phantasm's can you?"

Shirou scratched his chin again

"Well...even a normal Emiya Shirou, who took his Mage craft to the limit, would be able to use quite a few noble phantasm's, enough to level an entire country, me on the other hand, I can spam it continuously, my mana level is similar to a... dragon's, I basically have almost infinite mana"

"..."

"..."

Once again, they were stunned, it was the director that opened her mouth first

"L-lets just get to the leyline and set up camp"

Shirou shrugged

"Fine by me"

And so they continued on their trek to the temple

Sure, they encountered lots of enemies in the way, but all those enemies were met with the same response, lots of pointy objects falling from the sky

But sadly, his two audiences stopped being surprised...

The life of Emiya Shirou was hard...

Now that he thought about it...had anyone ever praised his abilities...

Great, now he's depressed...

"Senpai, why do you look so depressed?"

"What? Is everything alright Shirou, I- I'm not asking for your sake of course, it's just that if you're depressed it might hamper your combat abilities"

Shirou sighed, the life of Emiya Shirou was truly hard

"I'm fine...I'm just thinking about my life decisions right now...I should've become a doctor instead..."

He chuckled at the end

He'd be the best damned surgeon out there

And all too suddenly, Shirou felt the presence of a Servant

It was a huge mass of Black muscles, literally, because it was covered in shadows...but the muscles were visible...and it was holding a giant Axe sword

Shirou just had one thing to say

"Curse my E-rank luck..."

As usual

"What the hell is that!?"

"What incredible pressure..."

Unlike the other two, Shirou had an entirely different reaction

"...I feel sorry for the Girls he banged..."

The Girls just gave him an "what the hell" expression

"I mean come on! Like what the hell, he must be packing something big down there!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Even the shadowy muscle-y figure looked at him with an 'what the fuck' expression

"C-can you just get serious for a second, and kill this thing"

Shirou stroked his chin

"I dunno...Being serious is kinda overrated...oh God...I'm becoming like Zelretch!"

With that multiple things happened once

A portal opened and dropped a gift in front of Shirou

The shadow charged at him

Marie's stomach grumbled

Mashu's Other eye was revealed due to the wind

Shirou Cursed the world

And both Zelretch and Angra Mainyu smirked at him from somewhere

"▂▂▃▃▅▅ーーー！!"

Shirou Got up and summoned his version of Nine lives

When the Shadowy figu- Ah fuck it, we all know it's Berserker, was almost upon him

"Nine lives blade works"

All at once Berserker was completely obliterated- is what Shirou thought would happen, but it just jumped back, there were no wounds, then Berserker hit him, he couldn't even dodge nor block it, but as before, there was no physical wound, it was almost like...

"Ah fuck... Did my life turn into a turn-based RPG again?...Man...The Author sucks, yes I know I'm breaking the Fourth wall, but seriously, fuck you Author"

There was silence...

But Shirou could almost feel both Zelretch and The Author smirking at him

With a grunt he released as much mana as he could, and the strange reality surrounding him dissipated

But in actuality, the Author Decided to stop fucking around

Shirou cracked his neck

"Alright then, Show me Son of Zeus, why you are the strongest Hero in Greece"

Berserker roared in seemingly approval to his challenge and charged at him once more

Shirou sighed and stabbed Nine lives in front of him, he held his right hand out and summoned a Katana, this didn't appear like the other swords, it shifted reality and came to his hand, as if it was always there _***1**_

This seemingly normal Katana was anything but, it was the Ultimate anti-divine weapon, it was an Ex rank noble phantasm that could be said to belong to Shirou, and Shirou alone, if Shirou was a Heroic spirit, this Katana would no doubt be his Noble phantasm, along with His reality marble.

Matching Berserker Shirou charged as well, he held up his Katana with both hands in a stabbing pose

"O sword, that has tasted the blood of the god's, awaken once more and sever all that stands in my way, bring forth death and destruction, and light the way for those who are in need..."

Berserker responded in kind, and used his Noble phantasm, with a deep guttural voice Berserker roared out

"▂▂▃▃▅▅ーーー！！"

Berserker was upon him, and unleashed a hundred strikes at God-speed.

But before a single strike could land, Shirou Shouted out the name of his Noble phantasm

"Tsumugari Muramasa"

With a mighty swing everything in front of Shirou was covered with crimson flames.

 _He was a sword_

The flames consumed everything in its way, it even consumed the flames brought forth due to the holy grail

 _He was a part of Alaya_

Shirou hadn't unleashed the full power of his Noble phantasm, at its full power, it would give Ea a run for its money

 _He was healed by the light of humanity and the fae_

Shirou fully understood Just how strong this sword was, he had used it as a showcasing of power

 _He was blessed by Gaia_

Not for the two girls behind him, No, it was for the demons watching over him

 _He was forged by the Evilest and most Cursed of flames_

To show them, just exactly what they were dealing with, He was Emiya Shirou...No, he was Limited/ Zero over, the strongest in his own world, he was the true definition of sword, he carried all the quirks a sword had

 _He was tempered by the trials he had gone through in life_

His Noble phantasm, much like his Reality marble was a representation of his soul turned into the form of a sword, it carried every ability of every weapon stored in his Reality marble, it' was truly the Last noble phantasm, the strongest sword, belonging only to the Strongest one who represented the sword in all but appearance

 _He was cooled with the blood of the God's_

He and his sword, both were what Humanity sought out from the concept of a hero

 _He was the Hero which many wished they could become_

Shirou sighed

Whenever he used his Noble phantasm, this strange Monologue appeared out of nowhere, he simply assumed it was the sword

With a quick wave of his hand The flames dispersed, and there was a huge crater, even the cursed flames were nowhere to be seen.

But he just sighed, because he had permanently changed the Landscape once again

"Let's move"

The girl's Behind him just followed wordlessly.

-linebreak-

"Huh?"

Upon making it to the temple Shirou was mildly surprised, why?

Because he saw a Giant scarecrow like thing on fire, and It was moving, did he mention it was on fire?

"W-what's that?"

He assumed the two behind him were more surprised than he was, he was a special case, since he was kinda used to it...it was sad when he thought about it...

"It looks like the work of a caster...but it seems to fighting another Shadow servant"

"Another one?"

"Should I commence Battle preparation, Master?"

"Yeah, just in case"

Mashu summoned her Shield and stood ready

Marie hid behind Mashu

And Shirou tricked those two, and made his way to the giant Scarecrow with his hands in his pockets

"Yo, Cu"

He waved lazily at the blue haired man standing near the scarecrow

"Oh, heya Kid, mind lending me a hand"

In response Shirou threw a skeleton hand at him

The blue haired man Grinned

"I think I like you kid"

"Sorry, I don't swing that way"

"Hahaha, but seriously since you're here and appear relatively unscathed, could you help me with that buxom shadow over there"

"Sure, no probs"

Shirou looked at the shadow servant, she Looked like the Rider if the 5th holy grail war.

He took one step, in an instant Riders Attention was upon him, Shirou just smirked and waved.

Rider threw her chains at Shirou, who blocked the attack with two Falchions one black, and one white

He purposely allowed her to tangle the chains around his swords, and she was about to pull, he pulled instead, as she came flying towards him, Shirou summoned an anti-divine noble phantasm and Stabbed Rider through the heart, Rider jumped away while clutching her breast.

Being the Pervert that the two males were, they stopped everything and admired the scene...

...only to realize they couldn't see anything because of the Shadows

"...Hey, Cu"

"...yeah kid"

"...kill her"

"...with pleasure"

And so Rider got killed by a giant Scarecrow...on fire...

 **A/N: Oh wow, I'm getting pumped, The Author Sure is cruel for pulling off a cliffhanger here**

 **...wait, I'm the Author...**

 **Anyways, this Chapter was Beta'd by Tyraelistan, all better grammar and all that jazz are his fault, blame him**

 **Anyway, I realize the link was not posted properly on the last update I did, so here it is again**

4BZ9cr6

Just get of the gap after https, /, and gg

 **and you should be fine, You ask why I spelled that out?**

 **Better safe than sorry, as they say, Anyways bye bye~ see you all next chapter!**


End file.
